Bella Swan Or Ellie whitlock ADOPTED
by ShAdOwKiSsEdVaMpIrE
Summary: Adopted from CarlyRathbone summary inside
1. Chapter 1

BELLA SWAN? OR ELLIE WHITLOCK?ADOPTED

ADOPTED FROM CarlyRathbone: It startsout when Bella's bit by why does Jasper tell everyone not to suck the venom out?What's going on in this new Twilight?Please R&R.M for Language

_CarlyRathbone's Chapter_

_chapter 1:_

**Hey everyone. Heres a new story. (:**

BellaPOV

I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the arms of someone I love seems like a good way to go. That's all I was thinking about in the backseat of the cab. And wondering what Edward, the love my life, will say. The cab driver stopped and stuck his hand back. I shoved a fifty in his hand and jumped out of the car. He drove away and I stood there. Maybe second guessing myself. Maybe hoping someone would come rescue me. That wasn't going to happen.

I took a deep breath and walked in. the minute I walked in my mom started calling my name.

"Bella? Bella where are you? Oh there you are." I got to the doors of a room and pushed them open to see me and my mom on the TV. It was an old video. I heard someone laughing, I turned around and started running. But the tracker caught me.

"Where do you think you're going? The fun has yet to begin." He pulled out a camera "Borrowed this from your house, hope you don't mind. And action."

"Let me go." I pulled up but he pushed me back against the wall.

"NO."

I pulled the pepper spray out of my back pocket and angled it the right way before squirting it. It bought me some time to run. But he was in front of me again and threw me at the mirror.

"Tell Edward to avenge you! TELL HIM!"

"And what if I don't." I said holding my head where it was bleeding. I got back up. He pushed me down again. I held my head again. Then James was about to bite me but Edward jumped on him and he flew across the room. He came over to me and picked me up.

"I'm sorry." He whispered then jumped; James was back up and grabbed Edwards leg before we could leave. We fell and a piece of glass got stuck in my leg. I pulled it out and it smelt like blood.

I wasn't paying attention but the next thing I knew. Razor sharp teeth were sunk into my wrist then yanked out by someone else. Then there was cold hands examining my body. I heard Carlisle and Alice's voice talking to fast to comprehend. The only things I umderstood were Carlisle saying

"She was bit." And Jasper yelling,

"STOP!" then everything went black.

_Chapter 2:_

JasperPOV

"STOP!" I yelled running over throwing Edward across the room. "Stop. If you suck the venom out she won't live. Just don't….. Please." I whispered. I started to dry sob.

"Jasper, son. Why would she die?" Carlisle asked.

"Because Maria put a curse on her during the newborn wars, I went like this, _This One Shall Suffer The Pain Again. I Now Force Upon You Humanity. And For The Next Vampire Bite To Be Your Last,_Do NOT suck the venom out Edward or she will die." I continued dry sobbing.

"Why do you care what I do with her? I never wanted her to become a vampire! She was just a distraction for us." Edward said walking back over.

I stood up and charged at him. Putting up a mental block. I punched him straight in the face he flew back.

"Sick bastard. Don't touch her." I said walking back over to Bella. "We have to go. Police will be arriving soon." I said standing up. I picked Bella up and walked out of the studio. The rest of the Cullen's following.

~*~ three days later

I had sat here for three days watching her. Not hunting not doing anything. But now her heart started to speed up. Everyone but Edward and Alice ran up. They went to Alaska. They waited at the door while I still sat next to her.

After a minute her heart beat stopped all together and her eyes shot open.

"Ellie?" I asked as she sat up.

"Ow. What the fuck? Where am I!" she stood up and ran to the corner. Ready to pounce until she saw me. "Major where the fuck are we?"

"Ellie. If you sit down I can explain what's happenin'" she nodded and sat down on the bed. She looked behind me.

"May I ask? Who the hell ya'll?" she asked. Staring at them, her ruby red eyes shinnin'.

"Bells…." Emmett whispered.

"Em she doesn't know who ya'll are. I think ima take her down to Texas to Peter and Char just ta calm her." They nodded.

"Pete and Char? Damn mother fuckers left me in the fucking camp. Damn them to hell. To hell."

"Ellie come on Esme isn't liken' the dirty mouth. We're gonna run down ta Texas. Alright?" he asked.

"Or I could just teleport us there dip shit." he laughed.

"Forgot 'bout your powers darlin'. Let's go." I linked arms with her and she teleported to Peters.

EsmePOV.

When we heard Bella's heart beat accelerate we all ran in and stood at the doorway. Jasper sat next to her anxious for her to wake up.

"Ellie?" Jasper asked as she sat up.

"Ow. What the fuck? Where am I!" she stood up and ran to the corner. Ready to pounce until she saw Jasper. "Major where the fuck are we?"

"Ellie. If you sit down I can explain what's happenin'" she nodded and sat down on the bed. She looked behind Jasper to us.

"May I ask? Who the hell ya'll?" she asked. Staring at us, her ruby red eyes shining.

"Bells…." Emmett whispered.

"Em she doesn't know who ya'll are. I think ima take her down to Texas to Peter and Char just ta calm her." we nodded.

"Pete and Char? Damn mother fuckers left me in the fucking camp. Damn them to hell. To hell." I cringed at her language.

"Ellie come on Esme isn't liken' the dirty mouth. We're gonna run down ta Texas. Alright?" he asked.

"Or I could just teleport us there dip shit." he laughed.

"Forgot 'bout your powers darlin'. Let's go." They linked arms and then were gone. I started to dry sob into Carlisle's sholder.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>

_My chapter:_

_chapter 3_

_JPOV:_

When we arrived at Peter and Char's house,Ellie/Bella started growling.

"Major,I change my mind.I'm not going in there."She eys flashed to a dangerous shade of black,her hair the power of hers,her eyes and hair change a different colour for each means rage.

"Why?" I asked softly,trying not to prvoke her anymore.

"'Cause them damn mother fuckers left me for dead in that shit hole called a camp."She explained get even angrier.

"I'm sure they had a reason Be Ellie" I had to catch my self at the end.

" what?"She asked,ignoring my slip up

"Errr..."I tried to think

"Like what Major?" she asked,her eyes changing a dark purple with impatience

"Maybe they couldn't take you at the time."Lame escuse

"Your suggesting that Peter -my real brother - couldn't take me with them?That's a bunch of bullshit Jasper and you know it."

"Okay,Ask What do you Mean Real brother?"I asked

" to see howimportant I am to the didn't tell you that I was his real sister."She was pissed and hurt now I could tell that much from her facial expression.

"He said he had a sister but didn't tell me that it was you. I guess that I could've figured it out. You look a litle a like."I tried to push calm into her,it helped a little

"I guess your shouldn't have left me there though. Unless he has a good excuse,he better watch out."shee told me before walking into the house.

"PETER"she screamed

sorry for the Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

JasperPOV

"STOP!" I yelled running over throwing Edward across the room. "Stop. If you suck the venom out she won't live. Just don't….. Please." I whispered. I started to dry sob.

"Jasper, son. Why would she die?" Carlisle asked.

"Because Maria put a curse on her during the newborn wars, I went like this, _This One Shall Suffer The Pain Again. I Now Force Upon You Humanity. And For The Next Vampire Bite To Be Your Last,_Do NOT suck the venom out Edward or she will die." I continued dry sobbing.

"Why do you care what I do with her? I never wanted her to become a vampire! She was just a distraction for us." Edward said walking back over.

I stood up and charged at him. Putting up a mental block. I punched him straight in the face he flew back.

"Sick bastard. Don't touch her." I said walking back over to Bella. "We have to go. Police will be arriving soon." I said standing up. I picked Bella up and walked out of the studio. The rest of the Cullen's following.

~*~ three days later

I had sat here for three days watching her. Not hunting not doing anything. But now her heart started to speed up. Everyone but Edward and Alice ran up. They went to Alaska. They waited at the door while I still sat next to her.

After a minute her heart beat stopped all together and her eyes shot open.

"Ellie?" I asked as she sat up.

"Ow. What the fuck? Where am I!" she stood up and ran to the corner. Ready to pounce until she saw me. "Major where the fuck are we?"

"Ellie. If you sit down I can explain what's happenin'" she nodded and sat down on the bed. She looked behind me.

"May I ask? Who the hell ya'll?" she asked. Staring at them, her ruby red eyes shinnin'.

"Bells…." Emmett whispered.

"Em she doesn't know who ya'll are. I think ima take her down to Texas to Peter and Char just ta calm her." They nodded.

"Pete and Char? Damn mother fuckers left me in the fucking camp. Damn them to hell. To hell."

"Ellie come on Esme isn't liken' the dirty mouth. We're gonna run down ta Texas. Alright?" he asked.

"Or I could just teleport us there dip shit." he laughed.

"Forgot 'bout your powers darlin'. Let's go." I linked arms with her and she teleported to Peters.

EsmePOV.

When we heard Bella's heart beat accelerate we all ran in and stood at the doorway. Jasper sat next to her anxious for her to wake up.

"Ellie?" Jasper asked as she sat up.

"Ow. What the fuck? Where am I!" she stood up and ran to the corner. Ready to pounce until she saw Jasper. "Major where the fuck are we?"

"Ellie. If you sit down I can explain what's happenin'" she nodded and sat down on the bed. She looked behind Jasper to us.

"May I ask? Who the hell ya'll?" she asked. Staring at us, her ruby red eyes shining.

"Bells…." Emmett whispered.

"Em she doesn't know who ya'll are. I think ima take her down to Texas to Peter and Char just ta calm her." we nodded.

"Pete and Char? Damn mother fuckers left me in the fucking camp. Damn them to hell. To hell." I cringed at her language.

"Ellie come on Esme isn't liken' the dirty mouth. We're gonna run down ta Texas. Alright?" he asked.

"Or I could just teleport us there dip shit." he laughed.

"Forgot 'bout your powers darlin'. Let's go." They linked arms and then were gone. I started to dry sob into Carlisle's sholder.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_My chapter:_

_chapter 3_

_JPOV:_

When we arrived at Peter and Char's house,Ellie/Bella started growling.

"Major,I change my mind.I'm not going in there."She eys flashed to a dangerous shade of black,her hair the power of hers,her eyes and hair change a different colour for each means rage.

"Why?" I asked softly,trying not to prvoke her anymore.

"'Cause them damn mother fuckers left me for dead in that shit hole called a camp."She explained get even angrier.

"I'm sure they had a reason Be Ellie" I had to catch my self at the end.

" what?"She asked,ignoring my slip up

"Errr..."I tried to think

"Like what Major?" she asked,her eyes changing a dark purple with impatience

"Maybe they couldn't take you at the time."Lame escuse

"Your suggesting that Peter -my real brother - couldn't take me with them?That's a bunch of bullshit Jasper and you know it."

"Okay,Ask What do you Mean Real brother?"I asked

" to see howimportant I am to the didn't tell you that I was his real sister."She was pissed and hurt now I could tell that much from her facial expression.

"He said he had a sister but didn't tell me that it was you. I guess that I could've figured it out. You look a litle a like."I tried to push calm into her,it helped a little

"I guess your shouldn't have left me there though. Unless he has a good excuse,he better watch out."shee told me before walking into the house.

"PETER"she screamed

sorry for the Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

PREVIOSLY:"PETER"She screamed

ELLIE POV/BELLA POV

"PETER!" I screamed as i walked in.

"I know that 's !Look it's Ellie!She's alive!"Peter exclaimed as he came down the stairs and Tried to envelope me into a Was until he saw my eyes.

"Ellie,who's pissed you off so much?"He had to _ASK_! Now I was definitely pissed.

"Who Pissed Me off?_WHO PISSED ME OF?_You Son of a bitch!You're the one who pissed me off!You're the one who left me in that shit hole so you can get that's not the worst Worst part is,is that you never came back!"I screamed at him before lunging at his frozen figure.I Pinned him to the ground before i continued."You let that Bitch -Slut manipulate me!Telling me you Never wanted me!That You were never coming back!And Because i never cracked she tried to kill me!That's all I Untill today!And guess who was there when i woke up?The major!I did't ever see you try and help me out of the camp!Why?"

"Because i thought you were dead."He whispered,After i finished my rant."Ellie,I'm so sorry i never went back for you!But we had to leave Texas for alittle while.I came you weren't do you mean woke Up?"

"I don't i started paying attention again." I thouht about it and then decided to call Jasper"Major!"I shouted and he was by my side in seconds,helping me get up and away from Peter

"Yes,Ellie?"He asked politely

"Why do i not remember anything from the point Maria killed me,to today?"I asked him

"Well,darlin'.You did die,but maria put a curse on you werereborn again as human you were bit again by a nomad vampire called ,who was the vampire youwere dating,Wanted to suck the venom out and let you die.I,of course,was against it and pulled him away,three days later,you completed the change."

"Which one of the other vamps was Edward?"I asked

"He wasn't left with Alice,my ex-wife,and went to Alaska."Jasper told me.

"What d'you mean ex-wife?"What?I was curious to see who she is.

"I mean she was my wife,Not my mate,and she found her mate within Edward as you were Changng."he Explained with a shrug of his perfectly shaped !What perfectly shaped shoulders?Shit!Did i just get mated to my _brother's_ best-mate?Well that explains why I am alway calm around then again he can Manipulate and feel 's Always another way to see if i'm mated to him.

"Ellie,are you alright darlin'?Your eyes are blue

"Major give me your hand."I ordered.

"Okay..."He gave me his hand,and,Shit there were sparks where my hand met his.

"Shit"we breathed

"What the hell Jasper?That's my sister!"Peter shouted.I growled at had no right to do leftme for dead!

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT IN SAYING THAT PETER!YOU LEFT ME!YOU WEREN'T THERE TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAD HAPPENED WHEN I WOKE UP."I yelled at flinched and mumbled a sorry.

"I'm sorry, you Know that we can't help it."I told him after seeing he was hurt after what I said.

"S'okay.I 'sbetterthan being with Fuckward though."He told me.

"Why do call him that?"I asked him

"Call him what?"

"You called Edward,Fuckward.I want to Know why."I explained.

"Well,do you know how I just know shit?"I nodded"Well I keep feeling something when I'm Alone with I guess I know why."he told me"because he's was going to let you die and \he wouldn't give a flying fuck if you never came would justforget that you even existed."

"I see."


	5. authors note

**A/n**

**sorry that i haven't updated in a while! justwant you to know that i have found a beta,Legolas' Girl 31 *round of applause* so any way,the next chapter should be soon as i am writting now .**

**Many thanks,**

**ShAdOwKiSsEdVaMpIrE**


	6. Chapter 6

This story is up for adoption,

I know that I adopted this story, however life has gotten in the way one again and I haven't got time to write this story anymore.

I did have the next chapter ready to go, however I moved house and cannot find anything

If you would like to adopt this story, leave a review and I will get back to you

Sorry,

Kisses and hugs

ShadowKissedVampire.


End file.
